Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Slugslinging Ninja
by wenjing10
Summary: Randy Cunningham is great at doing moves and using weapons, but he is terrible at slinging slugs! Luckily, with the help of Eli Shane and his friends, he and Howard will learn and become one of the greatest slugslingers of all times, and Randy will take down evil as the Ninja. Later, a new student enters Norrisville High, and becomes an unlikely tutor of Randy and Howard!
1. History of Norrisville

**This is my first Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja fanfiction, and also with Slugterra. So, this is a crossover. I wanted to write my Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja fanfiction first, which is about the adventures of Randy with Howard and his new friend, which is my character with my name, but I like Slugterra so much, I decided to write this first.**

**Anyway, enjoy the prologue of the story!**

* * *

Hundreds of years ago, there was a war between good and evil. The war destroyed everything. The people dug deep to hide. They kept digging until they inadvertently discovered the hidden and mysterious underground world called Slugterra. The people then built a town called Norrisville and lived here.

On top of Slugterra, which was the surface, the ninja fought the evil Sorcerer. The ninja imprisoned the Sorcerer deep underground, but he didn't know he had imprisoned the Sorcerer in Slugterra. The Sorcerer stanked the most vulnerables, turning them into ferocious monsters.

When the ground started to rumble and crack, the ninja felt suspicious of it. He found a very deep hole and he decided to travel deep beneath the surface of the earth to find out. He travelled 100 miles beneath the surface and arrived at Slugterra. He found out the Sorcerer had turned everyone into monsters. He then imprisoned the Sorcerer again, and this time he imprisoned him under Slugterra. Later, he de-stanked the most vulnerables, turning them back into humans.

Since then, the ninja protect Norrisville and the people living here for 800 years. But no one knows that in every four years a new warrior is chosen. At first, the ninja only used moves and weapons to fight, until a ninja became friends with the first Shane, the hero who protects Slugterra. The ninja learned to sling slugs and received an Infurnus slug from the Shane. Now, the ninja uses amazing moves, weapons, gears and slugs to fight.

Every ninja starts out as a freshman at Norrisville High and when he or she graduates, they pass the ninja suit, the Ninja Nomicon, the blaster, the Mecha-Beast, and the Infurnus slug down to the next chosen ninja.


	2. Birth of the Ninja

Randy Cunningham and his best friend Howard Weinerman had been playing Grave Puncher 1, 2, and 3 for the whole summer. They were going to be in 9th Grade once school starts, and they were going to Norrisville High. They were a bit excited because they would learn to sling and catch slugs. They had seen a lot of Slugslingers slinging some cool slugs, especially the ninja.

One day, when Randy entered his room, he saw a big box on his table. The previous ninja, who was once at the window, went away. Randy didn't see him. Randy opened the box and a red glow appeared. Randy grabbed a red and black book that had a note on it said 'Ninja Nomicon'.

"The Ninja Nomicon.", he said when he read the note. He then simply throw the book on the floor.

"You're the ninja.", he said when he read another note. He then dropped the note, realizing what he had became.

"Oh my SWEET!", he exclaimed when he grabbed the ninja mask from the box.

"I gonna tell Howard!", he said excitedly, but his smile faded away when he saw one more note in the box. "You can't tell anyone.", he said when he read the note.

"Oh, that's wonk!", he moaned.

He put the mask on and transformed into the ninja. He did some moves that he would never ever could do. He felt great to be the ninja.

He grabbed the blaster out from the box. The blaster was medium in size and it was red and black with white in certain places. The fusion core was in the black handle like most blasters. There was a ninja mask as a symbol on the blaster.

He heard a chirpping sound. He turned his head and saw an Infurnus slug in a slug container beside the box. He grabbed the container and the slug hopped out from its container. The slug jumped onto his shoulder. Randy smiled to the Infurnus, and it smiled back.

Randy then saw a note in the box. He grabbed the note and read it. "Go to the garage.", he said when he read.

He went downstairs and into his garage. He was surprised to see a Mecha-Beast right there. It was a LK-E model and it looked like a big wolf. It was also red and black with white in certain places.

"This is so bruce!", Randy exclaimed.

Randy took off his mask. His blaster and Mecha-Beast immediately changed their appearances. Now they looked like McFist's products that Randy had always wanted them in the shops.

Randy went out of his house and looked to his new blaster. He turned his head to see the Infurnus. He took the slug container close to the slug, and it hopped into the container. He put the container with the slug into the blaster and shot the slug out. The Infurnus transformed into a dragon-phoenix beast when it reached 100 mph. It flew on the sky and made some moves before returning to Randy. It turned back into its protoform before landing on Randy's hand.

"That's the cheese, Burn!", he praised the Infurnus, and he had given it a name.

He went back to the garage and examined his new Mecha-Beast.

"Uh... How do I start this thing?", Randy asked himself.

After taking a long time of trying to activate the Mecha-Beast, Randy finally managed to ride on it. At first he found a bit difficult to control the Mecha-Beast, but eventually he gained control on it. He rode around his neighbourhood till sunset.


End file.
